dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Kerienia Nalm
"You don't want to get me a meal? And yet you know the punishment. You think I am bluffing don't you, well, I think you shall the enjoy being a meal." Kerienia talking to a officer who refused to get her a meal just before she stunned the officer and had him for her lunch. The officer's fate was recorded as 'broke the law'. Kerienia Nalm is the Commanding Officer of the Ayvoid Security Force and is the only Ayvoid to ever grow taller than 11ft. Profile *Name: Kerienia Nalm *Birth Date: 1943 *Height: 11ft 3in *Species: Ayvoid *Gender: Female *Weight: 3243 Kg Overview Born with a similar condition to Jarellia Valk, Kerienia was diagnosed instantly as having Rare Dragoian Metal, known simply as unknown metal, in her system, although since she was the daughter of the current Commanding Officer it was kept quiet. Nobody really knew what her condition was, except it caused her to be heavier and considerably larger than normal, have extra strong stomach acid, as well as having pointed teeth. She was appointed as Commanding Officer early at age 18 due to her father, the previous Commanding Officer, dieing earlier than expected. As a result, she had not fully recieved the proper training and decided to let her Colony Chief's have more control than they normally would, although she made it essential for them to pass any laws or orders related to military actions through her to stop them abusing their power. Only 5 days in, Kerienia got bored and thought it would be funny to order a Colony Chief to fetch her a meal. When the officer she chose objected she growled 'Either you go and get me 6 portions for my lunch, or you can strip to your underwear and sit on a plate so I can devour you' 'You can't eat me, cannibalism is illegal, and ordering your underlings to fetch you meals is not stated in any rule book' 'Actually little Colony Chief, cannibalism is only illegal if you are not the Commanding Officer, female and called Kerienia Nalm. As for fetching a meal for me with a threat of being the meal should you not deliver is a law with the same terms as the cannibalism law.' 'You just made those up though' 'I can, now go get me my meal, unless you want to be my meal...' 'Fine, I hope you choke' 'Now hurry up, and if you forget a portion, I will take one from you'. Colonies Of Avia Unlike her father who had large interests in Avia's 100 colonies, Kerienia has litle interest in them except for resources they provide which she is convinced is not worth as much as mines on world's closer to the homeworld. As a result, she is very unlikely to deploy reinforcements to the 100 colonies unless they are under attack. She even enforced a policy of 'If your colony is not under attack, you don't even warrant a hearing, and if you are under attack, consult it with your Colony Chief and not me'. Appointment Ceremonies When ever a new Security Chief or Colony Chief is appointed, they are handed their new Enforcer Pistol by the Commanding Officer. During these ceremonies she is often completely disinterested and can normally be found resting her head in her fists while trying her best to stay awake. In 1982 she had to appoint 5 new Security Chief's in one day, one of which was Jarellia Valk. This was the largest number of new appointments in one day during Kerienia's days of being Commanding Officer. By the time Jarellia (Jarellia was the last of the day) came to recieve her Enforcer pistol, Kerienia was bored out of her mind and just threw Jarellia her Enforcer while muttering 'I don't care anymore, just take the damn gun and get back to whatever post you were assigned to, I'm going to do something less mind numbing'. This prompted Jarellia to pick the gun up from the floor and walk back to her shuttle while she muttered 'I come to this hot shithole to have a gun thrown at my face, it's clear the ASF don't care about the colonies'. Appetite Easily bored, Kerienia often does something other than her work to alleviate this boredom. To get rid of her boredom she often resorts to eating huge amounts of food. While having 6 normal sized portions of food will normally satisfy her craving sometimes she craves more, this is when she starts hoping officers will disobey her orders to get her food just so she can exploit her own law so she can devour the officer. Even when desperately craving to devour an Ayvoid, she does not make random laws up to convict select Ayvoid officers as this would result in her habits becoming more common knowledge and could cause clashes with other laws. If her craving to devour an Ayvoid reaches a certain point, she will secretly hire bounty hunters to bring her a random Ayvoid and pays generously to keep these dealings as secret as possible. Genetic Condition While diagnosed at birth to have RDM in her blood, which caused some of her genes to have DragonKin traits. Nobody quite knows how she is an Ayvoid-DragonKin hybrid. Combat Style Kerienia prefers to use a Minigun and praises it's high firepower compared to other weapons and has no problems with it's comparatively heavy weight compared to other weapons. When combat forces her to not use a minigun, when she runs out of power cells or close quarters, she will reluctantly use her Enforcer pistol for range situations, and use her brutish strength to either smash foes with her fists or bite large chunks out of them. When she chooses to bite her foes, she will swallow the chunk of foe rather than spit it out despite spitting it out often being quicker. Category:Ayvoid Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Characters